Don't say her name
by xxPUDDxx
Summary: Tom and Dougie have a boys night out, but then a name is mentioned and things turn sour. Can Tom help cheer Dougie up again? No slash, just friendship floynter, please read and review!


**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited 'The Twinkle', it put a big smile on my face, and motivated me to write this for you, hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Marvin Fletcher: XD Hahaha! Thank you so much for the review, made me laugh so much! I too have a 'Dougie-mind', I'm surprised I never noticed that myself! I won't be able to look at that the same way again...! *Gladly accpets chocolate muffins* Thank you so much, and don't worry I wouldn't ban you! Your review made me very happy, I'm so glad you enjoyed my fic! Thanks again for the lovely review! **

"But Tooooooooooom…" Dougie whinged, playfully nudging his best friends shoulder.

"Dougie, please" Tom sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "You have just eaten a two-man portion of Chinese take-away, a chocolate pudding and my last pack of mints. How are you _still_ hungry?!"

"But Tom, it's _ice-cream_" Dougie emphasised the word, as if that would totally clear things up for Tom.

"Seriously Dougie, where does it all go?" Tom wondered, pushing Dougie past the ice cream parlour. Dougie huffed, but kept walking. They had just been on a 'Boy's night out' which consisted of just the two of them seen as Danny was on holidays with Georgia and Harry had taken Izzy out on a romantic meal. Tom wished more than anything to be back at home with Gi curled into his side, a cat purring on his lap and Star Wars on the telly, but when Dougie asked if they could spend some 'Floynter' time out with that adorable little pout, how could he say no?

"I think my stomach stretches to my toes" Dougie mused, one hand rubbing his abdomen absently.

"It's a bottomless pit, dude!" Tom poked Dougie's side, causing him to squeal.

"Don't, Tom, I'll be sick!" Dougie shrieked, poking Tom back. And so resulted a poke war which left the pair giggling weakly against a wall near to Dougie's house.

"So Dougie, why did you really ask me out tonight?" Tom managed to puff out. Dougie scrutinised Tom, his eyes reflecting the orange glow of a near-by street lamp.

"Um, dude it was just for a laugh… I mean, I don't like you in that way, it wasn-"

"Dougie!" Tom's cheeks flushed in the dark "I didn't mean ask me out as in _on a date_. I have Gi you idiot! And you've got Frankie!"

Dougie froze, Tom saw his Adam's apple bob.

"Don't" He whispered.

"Dougie?" Tom moved closer to the smaller blonde, concern lining his face "What's wrong?"

Dougie sighed, dropped his head to the ground.

"I didn't mean it… I don't know what I did… I can change" Tom caught desperate whispers from the younger's mouth.

"Doug, what's happened?" Tom ran a hand between the boy's shoulder blades, a vague idea of why Dougie was acting a bit strange all evening crossing his mind.

"She left me, Tom!" Dougie cried, tears streaking down his pale face, hands thrown into the air "She just up and left! I don't know what I did… I-I"

Tom's heart broke as his friend sobbed loudly, not hesitating before pulling him into a hug. The blonde wept against Tom's shoulder, darkening the shirt fabric with his tears. Tom whispered soft words into Dougie's ear, rocking him gently.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tom asked when Dougie's sobs finally subsided.

"I wanted to forget" Dougie sniffed, pulling away from Tom and running a hand over his eyes "I wanted to pretend it never happened! But then you said her name and…" Dougie let out a long breath.

"She might be back" Tom murmured gently. Dougie shook his head.

"She's gone" he replied "She packed"

"Well, no harm in checking" Tom led Dougie up the narrow road to his and Frankie's shared house. Of course, Frankie hadn't returned. The pair searched high and low, finding none of Frankie's belongings, all the photo's taken down, all her books and clothes gone. All that they were left with was a note stuck on the fridge, which read "I'm sorry, Dougie, but it wasn't working out. I hope you find a girl who can love you more than I did. F xx" Dougie ripped the note up and threw it in the bin, while Tom opened the fridge door and dug out two cartons of ice-cream, presenting them to Dougie with a sheepish smile.

"Boy's night in?" Tom suggested gently. Dougie grinned, it was a bit shaky, but the first proper smile of the day, and wiped his eyes.

"Sleepover, binge eating and telly? Count me in!"


End file.
